Potop/Rozdział XX
Kmicic ukończywszy szańczyki i ubezpieczywszy od niespodziewanego napadu Kiejdany nie mógł już dłużej odkładać wyprawy do Billewicz po pana miecznika rosieńskiego i Oleńkę, zwłaszcza że i rozkaz książęcy brzmiał wyraźnie, aby ich do Kiejdan sprowadzić. Ale niesporo jednak było panu Andrzejowi, i gdy wreszcie wyruszył na czele pięćdziesięciu dragonów, ogarnął go taki niepokój, jakby na straconą strażę jechał. Czuł, że tam nie będzie wdzięcznie przyjęty, a drżał przed myślą, że szlachcic może się zechce opierać nawet i zbrojną ręką i że w takim razie trzeba będzie użyć siły. Postanowił jednak pierwej namawiać i prosić. W tym celu, aby przybyciu swemu odjąć wszelkie pozory zbrojnego napadu, pozostawił dragonów w karczmie odległej z pół stai od wsi, a dwie od dworu; sam zaś z wachmistrzem tylko i jednym pachołkiem ruszył naprzód; przykazawszy umyślnie przygotowanej kolasce nadjechać wkrótce za sobą. Godzina była popołudniowa i słońce chyliło się już dobrze ku zachodowi, ale po nocy dżdżystej i burzliwej dzień był piękny i niebo czyste, gdzieniegdzie tylko upstrzone na zachodniej stronie małymi różowymi obłokami, które zasuwały się z wolna za widnokrąg, podobne do stada owiec schodzącego z pola. Kmicic jechał przez wieś z bijącym sercem i tak niespokojnie jak Tatar, który wjeżdżając pierwszy przed czambułem do wsi, rozgląda się na wszystkie strony, czy nie ujrzy gdzie mężów zbrojnych, ukrytych w zasadzce. Ale trzech jeźdźców nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi, jeno dzieciaki chłopskie umykały z drogi bosymi nogami przed końmi; chłopi zaś widząc pięknego oficera kłaniali mu się czapkami do ziemi. On zaś jechał naprzód i minąwszy wieś ujrzał przed sobą dwór, stare gniazdo billewiczowskie, a za nim rozległe sady kończące się hen, aż na niskich łąkach. Kmicic zwolnił jeszcze kroku i począł rozmawiać sam ze sobą; widocznie układał sobie odpowiedzi na pytania, a tymczasem poglądał zamyślonym okiem na wznoszące się przed nim budowle. Nie była to wcale pańska rezydencja, ale na pierwszy rzut oka odgadłeś, iż musiał tu mieszkać szlachcic więcej niż średniej fortuny. Sam dom, zwrócony tyłem do ogrodów, a przodem do głównej drogi, był ogromny, ale drewniany. Sosny na ścianach pociemniały ze starości tak, iż szyby w oknach wydawały się przy nich białe. Nad zrębem ścian piętrzył się olbrzymi dach z czterema dymnikami w pośrodku i dwoma gołębnikami po rogach. Całe chmury białych gołębi kłębiły się nad dachem, to zrywając się z łopotaniem skrzydeł, to spadając na kształt śnieżnych płatków na czarne gonty, to trzepocząc się naokoło słupów podpierających ganek. Ganek ów, ozdobiony szczytem, na którym herby billewiczowskie były malowane, psuł proporcję, bo nie stał w pośrodku, ale z boku. Widocznie dawniej dom był mniejszy, ale później dobudowano go z jednej strony, lubo i część dobudowana sczerniała już tak z biegiem lat, że nie różniła się niczym od starej. Dwie oficyny, niezmiernie długie, wznosiły się po obu stronach właściwego dworu, stykając się z nim bokami i tworząc jakby dwa ramiona podkowy. Były w nich gościnne pokoje, używane w chwilach wielkich zjazdów, kuchnie, lamusy, wozownie, stajnie dla cugowych koni, które gospodarze lubili mieć pod ręką, mieszkania dla oficjalistów, służby i dworskich kozaków. Na środku rozległego dziedzińca rosły stare lipy, na nich gniazda bocianie; niżej, wśród drzew, niedźwiedź siedzący na kole. Dwie studnie żurawiane po bokach dziedzińca i krzyż z Męką Pańską wśród dwóch włóczni u wjazdu, dopełniały obrazu owej rezydencji zamożnego rodu szlacheckiego. Po prawej stronie domu, wśród gęstych lip, wznosiły się słomiane dachy stodół, obór, owczarni i spichrzów. Kmicic wjechał bramą otwartą na obiedwie połowy, jak ramiona szlachcica czekającego na przyjęcie gościa. Jakoż wnet psy legawe, włóczące się po podwórzu, oznajmiły obcego i z oficyny wypadło dwóch pachołków dla potrzymania koni. Jednocześnie we drzwiach głównego domu pokazała się jakaś postać niewieścia, w której w jednej chwili Kmicic poznał Oleńkę. Więc serce zabiło mu żywiej i rzuciwszy pachołkowi lejce szedł do ganku z gołą głową, trzymając w jednej ręce szablę, w drugiej czapkę. Ona stała przez chwilę jak wdzięczne zjawisko, przysłoniwszy oczy dłonią przeciw zachodzącemu słońcu, i nagle znikła jak gdyby przerażona widokiem zbliżającego się gościa. "Źle! — pomyślał pan Andrzej — chowa się przede mną!" Uczyniło mu się przykro, i tym przykrzej, że poprzednio ów pogodny zachód słońca, widok tego dworu i spokoju, jaki rozlany był dokoła, napełniły jego serce otuchą, choć może pan Andrzej sam sobie z tego sprawy nie zdawał. Miał oto jakoby złudzenie, że zajeżdża do narzeczonej, która przyjmie go z błyszczącymi od radości oczyma i rumieńcami na jagodach. I złudzenie rozwiało się. Zaledwie go ujrzała, pierzchła jak na widok złego ducha, a natomiast wyszedł naprzeciw pan miecznik, z twarzą niespokojną i chmurną zarazem. Kmicic pokłonił mu się i rzekł: — Dawno chciałem waszmości dobrodziejowi złożyć służby powinne, ale wcześniej w tych niespokojnych czasach nie mogłem, chociaż pewnie na chęci mi nie brakło. — Wielcem waszmości wdzięczny i proszę do komnat — odpowiedział pan miecznik gładząc czuba na głowie, co zwykł był czynić, gdy był zmieszany lub siebie niepewien. I usunął się ode drzwi, ażeby gościa puścić naprzód. Kmicic zaś przez chwilę nie chciał wejść pierwszy, i kłaniali się sobie wzajem w progu; wreszcie pan Andrzej wziął krok przed miecznikiem i po chwili znaleźli się w komnacie. Zastali tam dwóch szlachty: jeden, człek w sile wieku, był pan Dowgird z Plemborga, bliski sąsiad Billewiczów, drugi — pan Chudzyński, dzierżawca z Ejragoły. Kmicic zauważył, że ledwie usłyszeli jego nazwisko, gdy twarze im się zmieniły i najeżyli się obaj jako brytany na widok wilka; on zaś spojrzał na nich wyzywająco, po czym postanowił sobie udawać, że ich nie widzi. Nastało kłopotliwe milczenie. Pan Andrzej poczynał się niecierpliwić i wąsy gryzł, goście spoglądali wciąż na niego spode łba, a pan miecznik czub gładził. — Napijesz się waszmość z nami szklaneczkę ubogiego, szlacheckiego miodu — rzekł wreszcie, ukazując na gąsiorek i szklanki. — Proszę! Proszę!... — Napiję się z waszmość panem! — rzekł dość szorstko Kmicic. Pan Dowgird i Chudzyński poczęli sapać biorąc odpowiedź za pogardę dla siebie, ale nie chcieli w przyjacielskim domu kłótni zaraz od początku zaczynać i to jeszcze z zawadiaką mającym straszną sławę na całej Żmudzi. Jednakże jątrzyło ich to lekceważenie. Tymczasem pan miecznik zaklaskał w dłonie na pachołka i kazał mu podać czwartą szklenicę, następnie nalał ją, podniósł swoją do ust i rzekł: — W ręce waszmości... Rad waćpana widzę w domu moim. — Rad bym szczerze; by tak było! — Gość gościem... — odrzekł sentencjonalnie pan miecznik. Po chwili, poczuwając się widocznie jako gospodarz do obowiązku podtrzymania rozmowy, spytał: — A co słychać w Kiejdanach? Jakże zdrowie pana hetmana? — Nietęgie, panie mieczniku dobrodzieju — odpowiedział Kmicic — i w tych niespokojnych czasach nie może inaczej być... Siła zmartwień i zgryzot ma książę. — A wierzym! — rzekł pan Chudzyński. Kmicic popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zwrócił się znów do mieczniká i tak dalej mówił: — Książę, mając auxilia przyrzeczone od najjaśniejszego króla szwedzkiego, spodziewał się nie mieszkając na nieprzyjaciela pod Wilno ruszyć i popiły tamtejsze jeszcze nie ostygłe pomścić. Toż waszmości musi być wiadomo, że dziś Wilna w Wilnie trzeba szukać, bo się siedemnaście dni paliło. Powiadają, że wśród gruzów jeno jamy piwnic czernieją, z których ciągle się jeszcze dymi... — Nieszczęście! — rzekł pan miecznik. — Pewnie, że nieszczęście, któremu jeśli nie było można zapobiec, to należało je pomścić i podobne ruiny z nieprzyjacielskiej stolicy uczynić. Jakoż nie byłoby już od tego daleko, gdyby nie warchołowie, którzy najzacniejsze cnotliwego pana intencje podejrzywając, zdrajcą go ogłosili i opór zbrojny mu stawią, zamiast iść z nim razem na nieprzyjaciela. Nie dziwić się przeto, że zdrowie księcia szwankuje, gdy on, którego Bóg do wielkich rzeczy przeznaczył, widzi, iż złość ludzka coraz nowe impedimenta mu gotuje, przez które całe przedsięwzięcie szczeznąć może. Najlepsi przyjaciele księcia zawiedli, ci, na których najwięcej liczył, opuścili go lub do wrogów jego przeszli. — Tak się stało! — rzekł poważnie pan miecznik. — Wielka też to jest boleść — odparł Kmicic — i sam słyszałem księcia, gdy mówił: "Wiem, że i zacni źle mnie sądzą, ale czemu to do Kiejdan nie przyjadą, czemu do oczu nie wypowiedzą mi, co przeciw mnie mają, i moich racji nie chcą wysłuchać?" — Kogoż to książę ma na myśli? — pytał pan miecznik. — W pierwszym rzędzie waszmość pana dobrodzieja, dla którego książę rzetelny ma szacunek, a podejrzywa, że do jego nieprzyjaciół się liczysz.. Pan miecznik począł szybko gładzić czuprynę, wreszcie widząc, że rozmowa bierze niepożądany kierunek, zaklaskał w dłonie. Pachołek ukazał się we drzwiach. — A to nie widzisz, że się mroczy?... Światła! — zakrzyknął pan miecznik. — Bóg widzi — mówił Kmicic — że miałem i sam intencję powinne służby waszmości złożyć, ale przybyłem zarazem i z rozkazu księcia, który sam by się do Billewicz wybrał, gdyby pora była sposobniejsza... — Za niskie progi! — rzekł miecznik. — Tego waszmość pan nie mów, gdyż zwyczajna to rzecz, że się sąsiedzi odwiedzają, jeno książę chwili wolnej nie ma, więc tak mi rzekł: "Wytłumacz mnie przed Billewiczem, że sam do niego nie mogę, ale niech on do mnie przyjeżdża z krewną, i to koniecznie zaraz, bo jutro lub pojutrze nie wiem, gdzie będę!" Ot, masz waszmość, z zaprosinami przyjeżdżam i cieszę się, żeście oboje państwo w dobrym zdrowiu, bo gdym tu zajechał, pannę Aleksandrę we drzwiach widziałem, jeno że znikła zaraz jako tuman na łące. — Tak jest — rzekł miecznik — sam ją wysłałem, by wyjrzała, kto przyjechał. — Czekam na odpowiedź, panie mieczniku dobrodzieju! — rzekł Kmicic. W tej chwili pachołek wniósł światło i postawił je na stole; przy blasku świec widać było twarz pana miecznika zmieszaną bardzo. — Zaszczyt to dla mnie niemały — rzekł — ale... zaraz nie mogę... Widzisz waszmość, że mam gości... Zechciej mnie przed księciem hetmanem wyekskuzować... — Już też, panie mieczniku, zgoła to nie przeszkoda, bo przecież ichmościowie księciu panu ustąpią. — Sami mamy języki w gębie i możemy za siebie odpowiadać! — rzekł pan Chudzyński. — Nie czekając, co kto o nas postanowi! — dodał pan Dowgird z Plemborga. — Widzisz, panie mieczniku — odrzekł Kmicic udając, że bierze za dobrą monetę burkliwe słowa szlachty — wiedziałem, że polityczni to kawalerowie. Zresztą, by im w czym nie ubliżyć, proszę ich także w imieniu księcia do Kiejdan. — Zbytek łaski! — odrzekli obaj — mamy co innego do roboty. Kmicic spojrzał na nich szczególnym wzrokiem, a potem rzekł zimno, jak gdyby do czwartej jakiejś osoby: — Gdy książę prosi, nie wolno odmawiać! Na to tamci podnieśli się z krzeseł. — Więc to przymus? — rzekł pan miecznik. — Panie mieczniku dobrodzieju — odparł żywo Kmicic. — Tamci ichmościowie pojadą, czy chcą, czy nie chcą, bo mnie się tak spodobało, ale względem waszmości nie chcę siły używać i proszę najuprzejmiej, byś woli księcia zadość uczynić raczył. Ja jestem na służbie i mam rozkaz waćpana przywieźć, ale póki nie stracę nadziei, że prośbą coś wskóram, póty prosić nie przestanę... i na to waszmości przysięgam, że włos ci tam z głowy nie spadnie. Książę chce się rozmówić z tobą i chce, abyś w tych czasach niespokojnych, w których nawet chłopstwo w kupy zbrojne się zbiera i rabuje, w Kiejdanach zamieszkał. Ot, cała rzecz! Będziesz tam waćpan traktowany z należytym szacunkiem, jako gość i przyjaciel, dajęć na to parol kawalerski. — Jako szlachcic protestuję! — rzekł pan miecznik — i prawo mnie broni! — I szable! — zakrzyknęli Chudzyński i Dowgird. Kmicic począł się śmiać, zmarszczył brwi i rzekł: — Waćpanowie, schowajcie te szable, bo każę obydwóch pod stodołą postawić i kulą w łeb! Na to struchleli tamci i poczęli spoglądać na siebie i na Kmicica, a pan miecznik zakrzyknął: — Gwałt najokropniejszy przeciw wolności szlacheckiej, przeciw przywilejom! — Nie będzie gwałtu, jeżeli waszmość dobrowolnie usłuchasz — odparł Kmicic — i masz waszmość w tym dowód, żem dragonów we wsi zostawił, a przybyłem tu sam prosić cię jako sąsiada do sąsiada. Nie chciejże odmawiać, bo czasy teraz takie, że trudno mieć wzgląd na odmowę. Sam książę waszmości się z tego wyekskuzuje, i bądź pewien, że przyjęty będziesz jak sąsiad i przyjaciel. Zrozum i to, że gdyby miało być inaczej, tedy wolałbym sto razy dostać kulą w łeb niż tu po waćpana przyjeżdżać. Włos nie spadnie z żadnej billewiczowskiej głowy, pókim żyw! Pomyśl waćpan, ktom jest, wspomnij na pana Herakliusza, na jego testament i zastanów się, czyby książę hetman mnie wybrał, gdyby nieszczerze z waszmością zamierzał postąpić. — To czemu gwałtu używa, czemu pod przymusem mam jechać?... Jakże to mam mu zaufać, gdy cała Litwa mówi o opresji, w jakiej obywatele zacni w Kiejdanach jęczą? Kmicic odetchnął, bo ze słów i głosu poznał, że pan miecznik poczyna się chwiać w uporze. — Mości dobrodzieju! — rzekł prawie wesoło. — Między sąsiadami przymus częstokroć w afektach initium bierze. A gdy waszmość miłemu gościowi koła u skarbniczka każesz zdejmować i wasąg w spichrzu zamykasz, zali to nie przymus? A gdy mu pić każesz, choć mu już nosem wino ucieka, zali to nie przymus? A tu wiedz waszmość, że choćby mi przyszło cię związać i między dragonami związanego wieźć do Kiejdan, to jeszcze będzie dla twego dobra... Pomyśl jeno: zbuntowani żołnierze się włóczą i bezprawia czynią, chłopstwo się kupi, szwedzkie wojska się zbliżają, a waść mniemasz, że w tym ukropie uchronisz się od przygody, że cię dziś lub jutro jedni albo drudzy nie zajadą, nie zrabują, nie spalą, na majętności i na osobę waściną się nie targną?... A cóż to, Billewicze — forteca? Obronisz się w nich? Czego tedy książę chce dla waszmości? Bezpieczeństwa, bo w jednych Kiejdanach nic ci nie grozi, a tu stanie załoga książęca, która będzie substancji waścinej strzegła jak oka w głowie od wszelkiej swawoli żołnierskiej, i jeżeli jedne widły zginą, to mi waść zasekwestruj całą fortunę. Miecznik począł chodzić po komnacie. — Mogęż ja ufać słowu waszmości? — Jako Zawiszy! — odparł Kmicic. W tej chwili panna Aleksandra weszła do komnaty. Kmicic zbliżył się szybko ku niej; lecz nagle wspomniał, co zaszło w Kiejdanach, i jej twarz zimna przykuła go na miejscu, więc skłonił się w milczeniu z daleka. Miecznik stanął przed nią. — Mamy jechać do Kiejdan! — rzekł. — A to po co? — spytała. — Bo książę hetman prosi... — Bardzo uprzejmie!... po sąsiedzku!... — dodał Kmicic. — Tak! Bardzo uprzejmie — rzekł z pewną goryczą pan miecznik — ale jeżeli nie pojedziem dobrowolnie, to ten kawaler ma rozkaz dragonami nas otoczyć i siłą wziąć. — Niechże Bóg broni, aby do tego przyszło! — rzekł Kmicic. — Nie mówiłamże stryjowi — rzekła panna Aleksandra — uciekajmy jak najdalej, bo nas tu nie zostawią w spokoju... Ot, i sprawdziło się! — Cóż robić? cóż robić? na gwałt nie masz lekarstwa! — zawołał miecznik. — Tak jest — rzekła panna — ale my do tego haniebnego domu nie powinniśmy dobrowolnie jechać. Niechże nas zbójcy biorą, wiążą i wiozą... Nie my jedni będziem cierpieli prześladowanie, nie nas jednych pomsta zdrajców dosięgnie; ale niech wiedzą, że wolimy śmierć niż hańbę. Tu zwróciła się z wyrazem najwyższej pogardy do Kmicica. — Zwiążże nas, panie oficerze czy panie kacie, i przy koniach poprowadź, bo inaczej nie pojedziem! Krew uderzyła do twarzy Kmicica; zdawało się przez chwilę, że wybuchnie straszliwym gniewem, lecz się przemógł. — Ach! mościa panno! — odrzekł stłumionym ze wzruszenia głosem — nie mam w twych oczach łaski, skoro chcesz ze mnie uczynić zbója, zdrajcę i gwałtownika. Niech nas Bóg sądzi, kto ma słuszność: czy ja hetmanowi służąc, czy ty jak psa mnie poniewierając. Bóg ci dał urodę, ale serce zawzięte i nieubłagane. Radaś sama przycierpieć, by komuś większą jeszcze boleść sprawić. Przebierasz miarę, panno, jako żywo, przebierasz miarę, a to nic po tym! — Dobrze dziewka mówi! — zakrzyknął pan miecznik, któremu nagle odwagi przybyło — nie pojedziem dobrowolnie!... Bierz nas waść dragonami. Lecz Kmicic nie uważał na niego wcale, tak był wzburzony i głęboko dotknięty. — Kochasz się w ludzkiej męce — mówił dalej do Oleńki — i zdrajcą mnie zakrzyknęłaś bez sądu, racyj nie wysłuchawszy, nie pozwoliwszy mi słowa na własną obronę powiedzieć. Niech i tak będzie!... Ale do Kiejdan pojedziesz... z wolą, bez woli, wszystko jedno! Tam moje intencje na jaw wyjdą, tam poznasz, czyliś mnie słusznie skrzywdziła, tam ci sumienie powie, kto z nas czyim był katem! Innej pomsty nie chcę. Bóg z tobą, ale takową muszę mieć. I niczego więcej już od cię nie chcę, bo gięłaś łuk, pókiś go nie złamała... Wąż pod twoją gładkością jako pod kwieciem siedzi! Bogdaj cię! bogdaj cię! — Nie pojedziemy! — powtórzył jeszcze rezolutniej pan miecznik. — Jako żywo! — zakrzyknęli panowie Chudzyński z Ejragoły i Dowgird z Plemborga. Wówczas Kmicic zwrócił się ku nim, ale już bardzo był blady, bo go gniew dławił i zęby szczękały mu jak w febrze. — Ejże! — mówił — ejże, nie próbujcie!... Konie słychać, moi dragoni jadą! Powiedz no który jeszcze słowo, że nie pojedziesz! Istotnie, za oknem słychać było tętent licznych jeźdźców. Ujrzeli wszyscy, że nie ma rady, a Kmicic rzekł: — Panno! za dwa pacierze masz być w kolasce, inaczej stryjaszek kulą w łeb dostanie! I widać, coraz bardziej ogarniał go dziki szał gniewu, bo nagle krzyknął, aż szyby zadrżały w oknach: — W drogę! Lecz jednocześnie drzwi do sieni otworzyły się cicho i jakiś obcy głos spytał: — A dokąd to, panie kawalerze? Wszyscy skamienieli z podziwu i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku drzwiom, w których stał jakiś mały człowieczek w pancerzu i z gołą szablą w dłoni. Kmicic cofnął się krokiem, jakoby widmo zobaczył. — Pan... Wołodyjowski! — zakrzyknął. — Do usług! — odparł mały człowieczek. I posunął się na środek izby; za nim weszli hurmem: Mirski, Zagłoba, dwaj Skrzetuscy, Stankiewicz, Oskierko i pan Roch Kowalski. — Ha — rzekł Zagłoba — złapał Kozak Tatarzyna, a Tatarzyn za łeb trzyma. Miecznik rosieński począł mówić: — Ktokolwiek jesteście, rycerze, ratujcie obywatela, którego wbrew prawu, urodzeniu, urzędowi chcą aresztować i więzić. Ratujcie, mości panowie bracia, wolność szlachecką! — Nie bój się waść! — odparł Wołodyjowski — już dragoni tego kawalera w łykach, a ratunku on więcej teraz od waćpana potrzebuje. — A najwięcej księdza! — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Panie kawalerze — mówił Wołodyjowski zwracając się do Kmicica — nie masz do mnie szczęścia, bo ci drugi raz drogę zachodzę... Nie spodziewałeś się mnie? — Tak jest! — rzekł Kmicic — myślałem, żeś waść w ręku księcia. — Właśniem z tych rąk się wyśliznął... a to wiesz, że na Podlasie tędy droga... Ale mniejsza z tym. Gdyś pierwszy raz tę pannę porwał, wyzwałem cię na szable... prawda? — Tak jest — rzekł Kmicic sięgając mimo woli dłonią do głowy. — Teraz inna sprawa. Wówczas byłeś zabijaką, co się między szlachtą zwykle trafia i ostatniej hańby nie przynosi... Dziś jużeś niegodzien, aby ci uczciwy człowiek pole dawał. — A to czemu? — rzekł Kmicic. I podniósł dumną głowę do góry, i począł patrzeć panu Wołodyjowskiemu prosto w oczy. — Boś zdrajca i renegat — odparł pan Wołodyjowski — boś żołnierzów zacnych, którzy się przy ojczyźnie oponowali, jako kat wycinał, bo waszym to dziełem ta nieszczęsna kraina pod nowym jarzmem jęczy!... Krótko mówiąc: obieraj śmierć, gdyż jako Bóg w niebie, twoja ostatnia godzina nadeszła. — Jakim to prawem chcecie mnie sądzić i egzekwować? — pytał Kmicic. — Mości panie — odpowiedział poważnie Zagłoba — pacierz mów, zamiast nas o prawo pytać... A jeśli masz co powiedzieć na swoją obronę, to mów prędko, bo żywej jednej duszy nie znajdziesz, która by się za tobą ujęła. Raz cię już, słyszałem, ta panna tu obecna wyprosiła z rąk pana Wołodyjowskiego, ale po tym, coś teraz uczynił, pewnie i ona nie ujmie się za tobą. Tu oczy wszystkich zwróciły się mimo woli na Billewiczównę, której twarz była w tej chwili jakby z kamienia wykuta. I stała nieruchomie, ze spuszczonymi powiekami, lodowata, zimna, ale nie postąpiła kroku naprzód, nie rzekła ni słowa. Ciszę przerwał głos Kmicica: — Ja tej panny o instancję nie proszę! Panna Aleksandra milczała. — Bywaj! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski zwróciwszy się ku drzwiom. Rozległy się ciężkie stąpania, którym wtórował ponuro brzęk ostróg, i sześciu żołnierzy, z Józwą Butrymem na czele, weszło do komnaty. — Wziąść go — zakomenderował Wołodyjowski — wyprowadzić za wieś i kulą w łeb! Ciężka ręka Butryma spoczęła na kołnierzu Kmicica, za nią dwie inne uczyniły toż samo. — Nie pozwól mnie szarpać jak psa! — rzekł do Wołodyjowskiego pan Andrzej — sam pójdę: Mały rycerz skinął na żołnierzy, którzy puścili go natychmiast, ale otoczyli dokoła; on też wyszedł spokojnie, nic już do nikogo nie mówiąc, jeno pacierz cicho szepcąc. Panna Aleksandra wysunęła się także przeciwnymi drzwiami do dalszych komnat. Przeszła jedną i drugą, wyciągając przed sobą w ciemnościach ręce; nagle w głowie jej się zakręciło, w piersiach tchu zbrakło i padła jak martwa na podłogę. A między zgromadzonymi w pierwszej izbie głuche przez czas jakiś panowało milczenie; przerwał je na koniec miecznik rosieński: — Zali już nie ma dla niego miłosierdzia? — spytał. — Żal mi go — odparł Zagłoba — bo rezolutnie szedł na śmierć! Na to Mirski: — On kilkunastu towarzystwa spod mojej chorągwi rozstrzelał, prócz tych, których wstępnym bojem położył. — I z mojej! — rzekł Stankiewicz. — A Niewiarowskiego ludzi w pień podobno wyciął. — Musiał mieć rozkazy Radziwiłła — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Mości panowie, pomstę Radziwiłła na moją głowę ściągniecie!— zauważył miecznik. — Waszmość musisz uciekać. My jedziem na Podlasie, bo tam się chorągwie przeciw zdrajcom podniosły, a waćpaństwo zabierajcie się zaraz z nami. Nie ma innej rady. Możecie się do Białowieży schronić, gdzie krewny pana Skrzetuskiego, łowczy dworski, przesiaduje. Tam was nikt nie znajdzie. — Ale substancja moja przepadnie. — To Rzeczpospolita waćpanu wróci. — Panie Michale — rzekł nagle Zagłoba — skoczę obaczyć, czy nie ma przy tym nieszczęśniku jakich rozkazów hetmańskich? Pamiętacie, com przy Rochu Kowalskim znalazł? — Siadaj waść na koń. Jeszcze czas, bo później się papiery okrwawią. Kazałem go umyślnie za wieś wyprowadzić, by się tu panna huku muszkietów nie przelękła, jako że niewiasty bywają czułe i płochliwe. Zagłoba wyszedł i po chwili rozległ się tętent konia, na którym odjeżdżał, zaś pan Wołodyjowski zwrócił się do miecznika: — A co robi krewna waćpana? — Modli się pewnie za tę duszę, która przed sąd boski idzie... — Niech mu Bóg da wieczne odpocznienie! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Gdyby nie dobrowolna jego przy Radziwille służba, pierwszy bym za nim przemówił, aleć on, jeśli nie chciał przy ojczyźnie stanąć, to przynajmniej mógł duszy Radziwiłłowi nie zaprzedawać. — Tak jest! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Winien on i zasłużył na to, co go spotkało! — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski — ale wolałbym, żeby na jego miejscu był Radziwiłł albo Opaliński!... och, Opaliński!! — Jak dalece winien, to w tym macie waćpanowie najlepszy dowód — wtrącił Oskierko — że ta panna, której był narzeczonym, słowa dla niego nie znalazła. Uważałem ci ja dobrze, iż w męce była, ale milczała, bo jak tu za zdrajcą się ujmować?! — A miłowała go niegdyś szczerze, wiem o tym! — rzekł miecznik.— Pozwólcie waćpaństwo, że pójdę obaczyć, co się tam z nią dzieje, boć to dla niewiasty ciężki termin. — A szykuj się waćpan do drogi! — zawołał mały rycerz — bo my, jeno koniom wytchniemy, ruszamy dalej. Za blisko tu Kiejdany, a Radziwiłł musiał tam już wrócić. — Dobrze! — rzekł szlachcic. I wyszedł z komnaty. Po chwili rozległ się jego krzyk przeraźliwy. Rycerze skoczyli za głosem, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało, zbiegła się też służba ze światłem, i ujrzano pana miecznika dźwigającego Oleńkę, którą był znalazł leżącą bez zmysłów na podłodze. Wołodyjowski skoczył mu pomagać a obaj złożyli ją na sofie, nie dającą znaków życia. Zaczęto cucić. Nadbiegła stara klucznica z kordiałami i wreszcie panienka otworzyła oczy. — Nic tu po waćpanach — rzekła stara klucznica. — Idźcie do tamtej izby, a my damy już sobie rady. Miecznik wyprowadził gości. — Wolałbym, żeby tego wszystkiego nie było — mówił skłopotany gospodarz. — Waszmościowie moglibyście zabrać ze sobą tego nieszczęśnika i gdzieś tam po drodze go zgładzić, a nie u mnie. Jakże tu teraz jechać, jak uciekać, gdy dziewka ledwie żywa?... Gotowa się rozchorować. — Stało się — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Wsadzim pannę w kolaskę, bo uciekać waćpaństwo musicie, gdyż zemsta radziwiłłowska nikogo nie oszczędza. — Może też i panna do sił wprędce przyjdzie? — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Kolaska wygodna jest gotowa i zaprzężona, bo Kmicic ją ze sobą przyprowadził — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Idź waćpan, panie mieczniku, powiedz pannie, jak się rzecz ma i że nie można ucieczki zwłóczyć, niech siły zbierze. My musimy jechać, a do jutra rana mogą tu radziwiłłowscy nadciągnąć. — Prawda — rzekł miecznik — idę! Poszedł i po pewnym czasie wrócił z krewniaczką, która nie tylko siły odzyskała, ale była już przybrana do drogi. Na twarzy jeno miała silne rumieńce i oczy błyszczące gorączkowo. — Jedźmy, jedźmy!... — powtórzyła wszedłszy do izby. Wołodyjowski wyszedł na chwilę do sieni, by ludzi wysłać po kolaskę, po czym wrócił i wszyscy poczęli się zbierać do drogi. Zanim upłynął kwadrans, za oknami rozległ się hurkot kół i tupotanie kopyt końskich po bruku, którym droga przed gankiem była wymoszczona. — Jedźmy! — rzekła Oleńka. — W drogę! — zawołali oficerowie. Wtem drzwi roztwarły się na rozcież i pan Zagłoba wpadł jak bomba do komnaty. — Wstrzymałem egzekucję! — zakrzyknął. Oleńka z rumianej zrobiła się w jednej chwili biała jak kreda; zdawało się, że znów zemdleje, lecz nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, bo wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na Zagłobę, który oddychał tymczasem jak wieloryb, starając się dech złapać. — Wstrzymałeś waćpan egzekucję? — pytał zdziwiony Wołodyjowski. — A to czemu? — Czemu?... Niech odsapnę... Oto temu, że gdyby nie ów Kmicic, że gdyby nie ów zacny kawaler, to byśmy wszyscy, jak tu jesteśmy, wisieli wypaproszeni na kiejdańskich drzewach... Uf... Dobrodzieja naszego chcieliśmy zabić, mości panowie!... Uf!.. — Jak to może być? — zakrzyknęli wszyscy razem. — Jak może być? Czytajcie ten list, będziecie mieli odpowiedź. Tu pan Zagłoba podał pismo Wołodyjowskiemu, ów zaś począł je czytać przerywając co chwila i spoglądając na towarzyszów, był to bowiem ów list, w którym Radziwiłł wymawiał gorzko Kmicicowi, że na jego natarczywe instancje uwolnił ich od śmierci w Kiejdanach. — A co? — powtarzał za każdą przerwą pan Zagłoba. List kończył się, jak wiadomo, poleceniem, by Kmicic miecznika i Oleńkę do Kiejdan sprowadził. Pan Andrzej miał go widocznie dlatego przy sobie, aby w razie potrzeby okazać go miecznikowi, lecz do tego nie przyszło. Przede wszystkim jednak nie pozostawał żaden cień wątpliwości, że gdyby nie Kmicic, obaj Skrzetuscy, pan Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba byliby bez miłosierdzia pomordowani w Kiejdanach, zaraz po owym słynnym układzie z Pontusem de la Gardie. — Mości panowie! — rzekł Zagłoba — jeśli teraz jeszcze każecie go rozstrzelać, to, jak mi Bóg miły, porzucę waszą kompanię i znać was nie chcę!... — Tu nie ma o tym mowy — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Aj ! — rzekł Skrzetuski biorąc się oburącz za głowę — jakie to szczęście, żeś ojciec zaraz tam list przeczytał, zamiast się z nim wracać do nas... — Waści szpakami musieli za młodu karmić! — zawołał Mirski. — Ha ! co? — zawołał Zagłoba. — Każdy inny wpierw by wrócił z wami list czytać, a tamtemu by przez ten czas w łeb ołowiu napchano. Ale jak mi tylko przyniesiono papier, który przy nim znaleziono, tak zaraz mnie coś tknęło, iże to z przyrodzenia mam do wszystkiego ciekawość. A tam dwóch z latarkami szło naprzód i już byli na łące. Mówię im tedy: "Poświećcie no mi, niech wiem, co tu stoi..." I zacząłem czytać... To mówię waćpanom, aż mnie zmroczyło, jakoby mnie kto pięścią w łysinę buchnął. "Na Boga! — mówię — panie kawalerze, czemu to tego listu nie pokazałeś?" A on na to: "Bo mi się nie spodobało!" Taka jucha harda, nawet w godzinę śmierci. Ale ja, kiedy to go nie porwę, kiedy nie zacznę obejmować. "Dobrodzieju — mówię — żeby nie ty, już by nas wrony strawiły!" Kazałem go tedy nazad brać i tu prowadzić, a sam ledwiem z konia ducha nie wyparł, ażeby wam jak najprędzej powiedzieć, co się przygodziło... Uf!... — Dziwny to jest człowiek, w którym, widać, tyle dobrego, co i złego mieszka — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Gdyby tacy nie chcieli... Lecz zanim skończył, drzwi się otworzyły i żołnierze wprowadzili Kmicica. — Wolny jesteś, panie kawalerze — rzekł od razu Wołodyjowski — i pókiśmy żywi, żaden z nas się na ciebie nie targnie. Cóżeś za desperat, żeś tego listu od razu nie pokazał? Nie bylibyśmy cię turbowali. Tu zwrócił się do żołnierzy: — Odstąpić i na koń wszyscy siadać! Żołnierze cofnęli się i pan Andrzej został sam na środku izby. Twarz miał spokojną, ale chmurną, i nie bez dumy patrzył na oficerów przed nim stojących. — Wolnyś jest! — powtórzył Wołodyjowski — wracaj, dokąd chcesz, choćby do Radziwiłła, lubo bolesno to jest widzieć kawalera z zacnej krwi, zdrajcy przeciw ojczyźnie pomagającego. — Namyśl się więc waćpan dobrze — rzekł Kmicic — bo z góry zapowiadam, że nie gdzie indziej, jeno do Radziwiłła wrócę! — Przystań do nas, niech piorun w tego kiejdańskiego tyrana trzaśnie! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Będziesz nam przyjacielem i towarzyszem najmilszym, a ojczyzna matka przebaczy ci, coś przeciw niej zawinił! — Za nic! — rzekł z energią Kmicic. — Bóg to rozsądzi, kto lepiej ojczyźnie służy, czy wy wojnę domową na własną odpowiedzialność wszczynając, czy ja służąc panu, który sam jeden uratować tę nieszczęsną Rzeczpospolitą może. Idźcie w swoją drogę, ja pójdę w swoją! Nie pora was nawracać i na nic ta robota, jeno to wam z głębi duszy mówię: wy to ojczyznę gubicie, wy w poprzek jej ratunkowi stajecie. Zdrajcami was nie nazwę, bo wiem, że intencje wasze zacne, ale, ot! co jest: ojczyzna tonie. Radziwiłł jej rękę wyciąga, a wy mieczami tę rękę bodziecie i w zaślepieniu zdrajcami czynicie jego i tych wszystkich, którzy przy niej stawają. — Dla Boga! — rzekł Zagłoba — gdybym nie widział, jakeś waćpan rezolutnie szedł na śmierć, myślałbym, że strach zmysły ci pomieszał. Komużeś przysięgał: Radziwiłłowi czy Janowi Kazimierzowi? Szwecji czy Rzeczypospolitej? Zmysły waćpan straciłeś! — Wiedziałem, że na nic się nie przyda was nawracać!... Bądźcie zdrowi! — Czekaj no jeszcze — rzekł Zagłoba — bo tu o ważną rzecz chodzi. Powiedz no, panie kawalerze, czy Radziwiłł przyrzekł ci, że nas oszczędzi, gdyś go o to w Kiejdanach prosił? — Tak jest! — rzekł Kmicic. — Mieliście przez czas wojny w Birżach zostawać. — Poznajże twojego Radziwiłła, który nie tylko ojczyznę, nie tylko króla, ale własnych sług zdradza. Oto jest pismo do komendanta birżańskiego, którem znalazł przy oficerze nad konwojem komendę mającym. Czytaj! To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba podał list hetmański Kmicicowi. Ów wziął go do rąk i począł przebiegać oczyma. a w miarę jak czytał, krew mu napływała do twarzy i rumieniec wstydu za swego wodza coraz silniej oblewał czoło. Nagle zmiął list w ręku i rzucił na ziemię. — Bądźcie zdrowi! — rzekł. — Lepiej mi było zginąć z rąk waszych! I wyszedł z izby. — Mości panowie — rzekł po chwili milczenia Skrzetuski — trudna z tym człowiekiem sprawa, bo jako Turek w swego Mahometa, tak on wierzy w swego Radziwiłła. Sam myślałem jako i wy, że mu dla korzyści albo dla ambicji służy, ale to tak nie jest. Nie zły to człowiek, jeno obłąkany. — Jeśli swego Mahometa dotąd wyznawał — rzekł Zagłoba — tom diablo w nim ową wiarę podkopał. Widzieliście, jak nim rzuciło, skoro list przeczytał. Będzie tam między nimi szarwark niemały, bo to kawaler gotów samemu diabłu, nie tylko Radziwiłłowi do oczu skoczyć. Jak mi Bóg miły, żeby mi kto stado tureckie darował, nie ucieszyłbym się tak, jak z tego, żem go od śmierci wybawił. — Prawda jest — rzekł pan miecznik — waćpanu on życie zawdzięcza, nikt tego nie będzie negował. — Bóg z nim! — rzekł Wołodyjowski — radźmy teraz, co czynić. — A cóż? siadać i jechać w drogę... Koniska też się trochę wydychały — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Tak jest. Jechać nam jak najprędzej! A waszmość pojedziesz z nami? — zapytał miecznika Mirski. — Nie osiedzę ja się tu spokojnie i muszę jechać także... Ale jeśli waszmościowie zaraz chcecie ruszać w drogę, to powiem szczerze, że mi to nie na rękę zaraz z wami się zrywać. Skoro tamten żywy odjechał, toć mnie tu zaraz nie spalą ani nie zamordują, a do takiej drogi trzeba się w to i owo zaopatrzyć. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, kiedy wrócę... Trzeba tym i owym rozporządzić, co lepsze rzeczy ukryć, inwentarze wysłać do sąsiadów, łuby spakować. Mam też i trochę gotowizny, którą bym też chciał na wóz zabrać. Do jutra do świtu będę gotów, ale tak łap cap nie mogę. — My też nie możem czekać, bo miecz wisi nad nami — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — A waćpan gdzie się chcesz schronić? — W puszczy, wedle waszej rady... dziewczynę przynajmniej tam zostawię, bom sam jeszcze niestary i moja szablina przydać się ojczyźnie i królowi jegomości może. — To tedy bądź waszmość zdrów... Daj Bóg, abyśmy się w lepszych czasach spotkali. — Niech Bóg nagrodzi waszmościów za to, żeście mi na ratunek przyszli. Pewnie się tam gdzie w polu obok siebie zobaczymy. — Dobrego zdrowia! — Szczęśliwej drogi! I poczęli się żegnać z sobą, a potem każdy przychodził kłaniać się pannie Aleksandrze. — Żonę moją waćpanna w puszczy zobaczysz i chłopczysków, uściskaj ich tam ode mnie i kwitnij w dobrym zdrowiu — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — A wspomnij czasem żołnierza, który choć nie miał do cię szczęścia, rad ci zawsze nieba przychylić! — dodał Wołodyjowski. Po nich zbliżali się inni. Wreszcie przyszedł i pan Zagłoba. — Przyjm, wdzięczny kwiatuszku, i od starego pożegnanie! Uściskaj panią Skrzetuską i moich basałyków. Setne to chłopy! Zamiast odpowiedzi Oleńka chwyciła go za rękę i przycisnęła ją w milczeniu do ust. Kategoria:Potop